deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sean (Saiyan)
Sean the Saiyan is an OC by SuperSaiyan2Link, his picture based on the Hero from the game, Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi. He was nerfed a ton from his comic book counterpart made by SuperSaiyan2Link. Profile Full Name: Sean Age: 17 Parents: Goku, Chi-Chi Race: Saiyan-Human Hair Color: Chocolate-Brown Eye Color: Deep Brown Clothing: White Gi Shirt & Pants, Black Boots, Long Sleeved Jet Black Undershirt Backstory (Note: I wrote this 5 years before DBZ Revival of F, hence the reason why I used Frieza.) Goku and Chi-Chi were celebrating their new son, Sean. They lived happily for two years, until a powerful Frieza showed up to take revenge. Goku, using all his power, quickly died by Frieza's hand, his final words being "Chi-Chi! Take Sean and get out of here!" Chi-Chi listened, grabbing the two year old Saiyan-Human and fleeing. But Frieza was quick, knocking Chi-Chi aside and snatching Sean. 11 years later, 13 year old Sean was a minion to Frieza, completely oblivious to his being kidnapped 11 years before. Sean wasn't too sure of his true power at the time, but what he did know is that today was his birthday. Frieza didn't get a present, of course, but he did trap a monster for Sean to fight. So, Sean entered the arena, and quickly destroyed the moster by unexpectedly going Super Saiyan. And so, Sean's saga continues, as he gets more powerful and meets new friends. Powers/Abilities Ki - Sean can manipulate Ki to sense somebody, or launch attacks. He can also use Ki to speedy up his flight. Flight - Sean can fly. He normally uses flight for transportation. Kamehameha - A large blue beam of Ki. The more it's charged up, the stronger it is, but it's worth the wait. His weakest Kamehameha blows up mountains. Masenko - A yellow beam similar to Kamehameha, first preformed by Gohan. Galaxy's Might - Sean shoots a self-controlled ball made of all the raw power of the Galaxy. Nova Kamikaze Attack - A vermilion ray of heat, with a temperature just a couple dozens under the temperature of the sun's surface. Super Kamehameha - A larger, more powerful Kamehameha. Kaioken - A stat booster move, that can also make attacks stronger. Sean can go up to Kaioken x650. Special Beam Cannon - A skinny beam Sean learned from Piccolo. It's small and thing, kinda easy to dodge, but the power is compressed into the small area, making it a strong attack. Piccolo stated in DBZ that you can only dodge it if you're lightspeed. Alternative Forms Super Saiyan *Gives him golden hair & teal eyes. *Base form x50 Super Saiyan 2 *Mildly surrounds him in electricity. *Base form x100 Super Saiyan 3 *Gives him long spiky hair. *Base form x400 Super Saiyan 4 *Gives him red fur on chest, spiky hair, and a tail. *Base form x4000 Super Saiyan God *Looks like base form but his red glowing hair and red eyes. *Base form x4250 Super Saiyan God 1 * Looks like Super Saiyan, but has red-orange hair. *Base form x4500 Super Saiyan God 2 * Looks like Super Saiyan God 1, but with more pinkish hair. Super Saiyan God 3 * Looks like Super Saiyan 3, but has red-orange hair. * Base form x4750 *Sean can only achieve this form with power transfer from friends. Super Saiyan God 4 *Looks like Super Saiyan 4, but has red-orange hair, and red-orange chest fur. * Base form x5000 *Sean can only achieve this form with power transfer from friends. Super Saiyan Ultimate God * Looks like base form, but Sean obtains golden hair, and... loses his shirt which is replaced by a golden cloth that is wrapped around him Tien-style. *Base form x5700 *Sean can only get into this form through extreme forms of rage, sadness, or great power transfer from friends. Feats/Faults Feats * Defeated Super Saiyan 3 Broly. Mind you, Mike, Evil Sean, and Evil Mike's assistance were required. * Beat his friend Jace in a battle. Jace was Super Saiyan 4 in the battle while Sean was Super Saiyan 3. * Gave Kid Buu Jr. a good fight in Super Saiyan 2. *Can go Super Saiyan God (And in some cases, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. But that's only when he got power transferred into him from a temporary Super Senzu Bean.) * Won the World Martial Arts Tournament twice in a row, when the other competitors were friends of the same power as him. * Gained leadership of the Ginyu Force, his nickname being The "Nova Bomber". * Has a never-give-up attitude. Faults * Sometimes that never-give-up attitude is a bad thing. If beaten down, he won't know when to give up. * Not exactly the strongest DBZ character, as he's really not on Beerus's level. * Deals with fools everyday (his friends), but isn't immune to being annoyed. * Prefers strength and speed over smarts. He isn't exactly dumb though. Relationships Goku: Father Chi-Chi: Mother Gohan: Eldest Brother Goten: Older Brother Raditz: Uncle Bardock: Grandpa Mike: Sean's Brainy Friend, son of Trunks. Jace: Sean's Friend That Brings the Bron, Mike's brother and son of Trunks. Evan/Android 1: Sean's Robot Buddy, Dr. Gero's first creation Browler: Sean's Brutal Friend, son of Broly. Jacob: Sean's sidekick, also Sean's former biggest fan. Rumored to be the son of Nappa. Celeriz: Sean's protective friend, who came from a race of green Saiyan-like beings. Quotes * "I am Sean, son of Goku... AND I AM A SUPER SAIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!!!!!" - Sean when going Super Saiyan against Broly. * "I will never lose to you, Frieza... I got this far. I won't lose... I'll never let down my friends and family!" - Sean when going Super Saiyan God for the first time. * "I don't want to bring my family into this. This is my fight." Sean to Goten. Trivia * In fights, Sean normally pairs up with the Red Magma, Jeice. *Was the third youngest Saiyan to become Super Saiyan, under Goten and Kid Trunks. * One-punched Baby Buu Jr. in Super Saiyan Four, a Majin with the power of a 2nd Grade Super Saiyan 3. * At one point, Sean decided to steal Piccolo's clothes and wear them himself, because "I thought they were cool!" * Sean was killed on New Namek, after he lowered his Ki completely and let his guard down, thinking that he wouldn't be attacked on New Namek. Cyborg Namekians (Turned robot by Frieza's son) shot him with a barrage of Ki blasts, hitting Sean in the back and killing him. * Sean joined the Ginyu Force in Hell when he was dead and tripped over Snake Way. The Ginyu Force members weren't actually dead, but Frieza put them in Hell with his new power. The Ginyu Force member Recoome was actually dead, however, and Sean took his place. Category:Original Characters Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Younger Combatants